1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive method and an interactive system, more particularly to an interactive method and an interactive system for recording and playing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, parent-child book reading has become an important way to help a child become a reader. However, in today's busy society, parents have less and less time to get together with and educate their children. Due to limited time, parent-child book reading is often replaced by commercial audio books or videos. Although these materials might benefit a child, dull recordings may reduce a child's interest in learning.
On-site learning is gaining attention and becoming a popular topic for discussion. On-site learning referred to herein refers to bringing a child to a particular location in a home, building, facility, etc., and educating him or her about different aspects of the location. The purpose of on-site learning is to educate a child with respect to the various aspects of the particular place, to act independently, to cooperate with others, to finish a task, etc. Hence, it is important to determine effective ways to implement on-site learning.